Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to atypical porcine pestivirus isolates, and methods of use thereof.
Description of Related Art
Species in the genus Pestivirus: bovine viral diarrhea virus type 1 (BVDV-1), bovine viral diarrhea virus type 2 (BVDV-2), classical swine fever virus (CSFV) and border disease virus (BDV), are some of the most significant pathogens affecting ruminants and swine. Clinical disease can lead to high morbidity and mortality. Host immunosuppression and persistent viremia are hallmarks of pestivirus infections. Pestiviruses cause economically significant disease in ruminants and swine.
In 2003, a divergent pestivirus, Bungowannah virus (BWV), was isolated from a farm in Australia exhibiting an outbreak of sudden death in three to four week-old pigs and increase in stillborn fetuses. Pathologically, multifocal non-suppurative myocarditis with myonecrosis was observed. Phylogenetic analysis found Bungowannah virus to be the most divergent pestivirus and antigenically it failed to react with pan-reactive pestivirus monoclonal antibodies. More recently, two novel pestiviruses were identified by next generation sequencing (NGS). Analysis of the virome from the bat species Rhinolophus affinis in China identified a 5 kb contig with 32% amino acid sequence identity to known pestiviruses. Metagenomic sequencing of Norway rats in New York City also identified a highly divergent pestivirus (Norway rat pestivirus, NRPV) which shared a maximum of 60% amino acid identity with known pestivirus polyproteins. These discoveries have challenged our understanding of the diversity and ecology of pestiviruses. These two newly described pestiviruses are the first identified in species outside the order Artiodactyla and suggest a wider pestivirus host range. Nothing is known on the ability for these viruses to cause disease.